


An Evening Lesson

by yuzuteas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and sayo as a ignorant dumbass, basically rinko being a general gay disaster, or is she...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuteas/pseuds/yuzuteas
Summary: Rinko has her dream come true when she gets the opportunity to tutor her crush on a nice evening.





	An Evening Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry this is my first time writing here and i’m not very good at describing feelings in general so this turned out more of a rambling rinsayo fantasy than anything coherent

“L-Let’s move on to electromagnetism...”

 

Across the table, the girl’s droopy eyelids fell just a little more than before.

 

“H-Hikawa...-san?” Her concerned voice jolted the sleepy girl back into reality. Watching Sayo stir made Rinko feel a tinge of regret. The lock of soft teal hair that somehow fell perfectly right in front of her face was then tucked behind her ears, as if the opening curtains to a grand show. Watching the usual passionate and fiery guitarist lay before her, her ruby lips completely defenseless...

 

“Shirokane-san? My apologies, I lost focus for a second there. It won’t happen again.” Sayo declared.

 

Ah, that’s right. Earlier today, her all-too-serious classmate had suddenly requested her tutorage for an upcoming physics test. “I absolutely refuse to be upstaged by my sister. Again.” It was at times like this that Rinko truly admired Sayo’s drive. The raw look of determination hidden behind those vibrant smaragdine eyes, her lips pursed to indicate how pained it must have been to put forth such a demanding request, how could Rinko ever refuse this sudden quest?

 

Moreover, spending more time in the classroom with Sayo, under the illumination of the burning colours of dusk was... something she had only fantasized about occasionally. Well, maybe more often than one would expect.

 

“Sorry to push all this responsibility to you, Shirokane-san.” Sayo’s raspy voice managed.

 

“I-It’s alright! I don’t mind staying b-back with...you..” Rinko barely made out the words. Thinking back, when she agreed, she felt really uneasy. The burning warmth on her cheeks, her elegant violet eyes affixed to the floor, the noticeable shuffling of her black sneakers....clear indications of her fantasy come true which seemed to fly past the highly ignorant Sayo.

 

“Ah. I know it’s embarrassing.”

 

Had Rinko been found out? Her ulterior motives may as well have been out in the open. _Oh, it was all over_ , Rinko thought. Long gone were the days where she could laugh wholeheartedly with Sayo, sneak glances at Sayo, enjoy Sayo’s cookies...

 

“But you don’t have to be embarrassed to say you’d rather spend the time playing games. It’s no big deal.” Sayo continued, flipping a page on the textbook.

 

Eh? C-could Sayo be more dense than she imagined?

 

Wanting to change the subject, Rinko cleared her throat. “W-well then, let’s begin with... Faraday’s Law. The p-principle that the magnitude of the induced electromotive force... is proportional... to the rate of change of flux...” Rinko stuttered.

 

Seeing Sayo’s quizzical expression, a look common to her when she explained her games, she silently cursed herself for being too quick.

 

“I’m so s..sorry! Maybe an analogy would help?” Rinko suggested. “Say, for instance... your improvements in playing the guitar... drives me... to work harder in piano as well....” Rinko stuttered, her face dyed crimson red and her ears were steadily keeping up. Her hands were shaking a little, much like her anxious self prior to live performances. Her mind drew a blank as she wondered about what she just unknowingly spewed out.

 

Sayo asked unknowingly, “It motivates... you?” Rinko, realizing her mistake, exclaimed, “I-I meant... all of Roselia! Your refined skill and strong will is really admirable.. and I..” Rinko’s wavering voice started fading slightly. She shot a look towards the floor, almost as if she was demanding the floor for answers. Answers for why she had been put in this difficult situation.

 

“Thank you, Shirokane-san. I’m glad you view me as a role model, and I hope you’d understand that you’re just as valuable to me.” Rinko’s blush deepened. Sayo was being so unfair. Why was Rinko the only one taking such critical hits from these simple words?

 

Rinko’s shaky voice muttered out, “H-Hikawa..-san... you’re really cool. Your guitar movements... are so quick. You’re always staying behind to practice... you’re so kind and caring...” The incomprehensible thoughts running through her mind failed to form any line of logic anymore. At this point, she was just listing reasons why... why she fell for Sayo.

 

Rinko, once again, glanced away and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as if having been found guilty.

 

Sayo let out a loud sigh. “I think it’s best for both of us if we end the lesson today. You look quite unwell so I shouldn’t hold you back any longer. You’ve covered quite enough content for me anyway.” Sayo let out a slight smile. “Thank you, Shirokane-san. You’ve been delightful as always.”

 

“L-likewise!” Rinko heaved a sigh of relief. As much as she wanted this dream to last forever, her affection gauge probably couldn’t last that much longer. I-I did it, I made it through, Rinko reassured herself as she packed up, sneaking a glance at Sayo taking her graceful steps out of the classroom, guitar case in tow.

 

As Sayo left, Rinko could’ve sworn she caught a rare glance of her playful smirk, as Sayo whispered, “Maybe you could give me another private lesson sometime soon.”


End file.
